legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ToaMatau2004
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Liella page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 00:03, March 15, 2014 (UTC) LEGO.com calls the mammoths the "Mammut Tribe". You could've checked with me first. MisterGryphon (Talk) 17:06, August 4, 2014 (UTC) These are the other 2 search results that come up when you search "chima wiki". *http://chima-lego.wikia.com/wiki/Legends_of_Chima_Wiki *http://legends-of-chima.wikia.com/wiki/Legends_of_Chima_Wiki BlackJackPack (talk) 19:34, August 21, 2014 (UTC) This wiki is really out of date. I've added new pages for some of the things that aren't on here yet but I can't do this alone. I think some work should be done to improve it, like adding the fire vs ice sets. MAZEKA (talk) 15:09, September 27, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA I was wondering how do you become an admin? MAZEKA (talk) 15:31, September 27, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Set numbers Should we add them? Some old articles have the numbers, and some new ones don't, I think we need to make a decesion now, then rename pages to fit with it. If we keep doing what we're doing, should there be a seperate page for the sets and one for the Bio and appearances in the show? I'm looking for your opinion.Authorofsurvival (talk) 17:01, September 27, 2014 (UTC) HiLaval36 (talk) 01:34, March 7, 2015 (UTC)laval36 Thanks!!!! Hi. I am a BIG follower of Chima and appriciate you creating this wikiLavalLloydTormakKaiPanthar5009 (talk) 20:37, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks And could i advise on adding a Note section on each episode that contains: Errors & Goofs, Continuity and Trivia. Hope this will inspire more activity on the wiki. DarkHenrik (talk) Music You know, at the Ninjago wiki's start page there is music playing, so i was wondering if this wiki was capable in doing that too. What music would you think the wiki Should use? LINK LINK LINK DarkHenrik (talk) I think Forever Rock would fit nicely. Voice acting you know, when i looked at wikipedia i saw that David Attar was the voice for Lennox, not Jesse Inocalla, who was listed as the voice actor of Plovar, Grumlo, Runk, Sparracon, Fluminox. Images So could you try an get some images for the episode pages? Just asking because i dont have the tools or experience in doing that. DarkHenrik (talk) Here is the message i got: "We’re sorry, LEGO® Legends of CHIMA™ Online is currently unavailable as we’re making improvements to the game. The game will be back as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience." Well, i can now just wait til there is a group that will work on a Legend of Chima game like the Nexus adventure team and their own version of LEGO Universe DarkHenrik (talk) Consept art hi, LEGO have released a lot of consept art of Chima on its webpage, i have uploaded some of them here, like the consept art of the ice hunters. Here is a link to the page: LINK . DarkHenrik (talk) 16:26, June 26, 2015 (UTC) also, how is the music for the wiki going? just wondering?DarkHenrik (talk) 17:29, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Chima is part of Ninjago? on the Ninjago wiki a guy told me that in the future episode of the new season on Ninjago, it will be shown that Chima is part of Ninjago, a different realm its stated. i dont know if its true, but if it is, then it would be amazing and open the doors for so much more... DarkHenrik (talk) 18:48, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Music box RE The music box does not work for me ither, so i think there still some parts that must be fixed, or something, i dont know... DarkHenrik (talk) 16:55, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Iceklaw is an exclusive it seems. I have manadge to get three Iceklaw figures from the stuff i have, in fack from the latest comic i have, Iceklaw have a more important role, where in he pretends to be a normal bear that "aid" Laval in geting one of the Fire wings, only to then try to defeat him and steal the wing, its a weird story, with Iceklaw speaking in a bizar maner, and also haves Laval be a complete idiot for not seeing that Iceklaw was an ice hunter. But i have no info about Iceklaw, i can't even find anything on the LEGO web page. DarkHenrik (talk) 20:50, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Just telling, that and to see if you where still on the wiki, it could need some help. i have manadge to make some more of the episodes and to get images for the episodes. Also do you have any info about Iceklaw? i have none. DarkHenrik (talk) 21:05, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi Toa!. I'm a Ninjago Wiki editor I have an idea, I'm thinking the Ninjago Wiki and the Chima Wiki should merge, as they are both in the same Multiverse, The Sixteen Realms. What do you think? Vandalism Hello, TaoMatau2004. This is Shadow, and I just noticed that Alext1111 has uploaded a bunch of images that have absolutely nothing to with LEGO, and has vandalized the Laval page twice by adding those pictures. Just wanted to let you know what's been happening. Shadow E. (talk) (guestbook) 23:44, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Good Shadow E. (talk) (guestbook) 23:49, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Maybe I made a mistake rather than wikia this time. My block only lasts until August 8th. If you're really going to permanently leave Wikia then fine, so be it. Give me bureaucrat rights and I'll run the wiki with the help of Neo. LBTB3 (talk) 13:20, August 2, 2016 (UTC) http://lmmcu.wikia.com/wiki/The_Truth_Behind_Neo neo is the hacker. Everyone has figured it out. Anyways, Neo blocked me on Brickipedia (even though I haven't contributed once). And yes, I am Benny. --BENNYtheAVENGER (talk) 13:36, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Im working on adding the Speedor cards im planning on getting the Chima speedorz sets and with that, im going to add in scanned images of the cards. also i have the complete Legends of Chima DVD collection, so im also going to add in much better images from the episodes. DarkHenrik (talk) 14:39, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Eight-way Chima wiki merger Hi! I’m planning an eight-way wiki merger including this wiki. For more details, see this blog post. If you have any input on this, please post it in the comments of the linked page. Thanks! Wikikinetic (talk) 01:22, October 23, 2017 (UTC)